


all them walls

by MalcolmTucker



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmTucker/pseuds/MalcolmTucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CG: GOD FUCKING DAMMIT STRIDER.<br/>CG: IF I HAVE TO TELL YOU ONE LAST FUCKING TIME TO KEEP THE EVERLOVING SHIT AWAY FROM MY PALEMATE, I WILL SHOVE SOMETHING UP YOUR NOOK SO HARD IT WILL COME OUT OF YOUR STUPID SHIT TALKING MOUTH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all them walls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMostPsychotic (ymirjotunn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymirjotunn/gifts).



> TheMostPsychotic fixed the format, thank you, Lauren!

  
“All the walls in the world couldn’t keep me away from you.  
There’s just some things you know and some things you do.  
One thing that I’m sure is that, oh, we’re meant to be,  
I’ll cross every country, swim every sea,  
To get to the you kept away from me.”

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] started pestering turntechGodhead  [TG] \--

CG: GOD FUCKING DAMMIT STRIDER.  
CG: IF I HAVE TO TELL YOU ONE LAST FUCKING TIME TO KEEP THE EVERLOVING SHIT AWAY FROM MY PALEMATE, I WILL SHOVE SOMETHING UP YOUR NOOK SO HARD IT WILL COME OUT OF YOUR STUPID SHIT TALKING MOUTH.   
TG: jesus christ calm the fuck down vantas  
TG: not like were dating  
TG: im not even fucking him yet cool your jets   
CG: YET?  
CG: DAVE STRIDER, THERE WILL BE NO YET.  
CG: IN FACT, THERE WILL BE NO NOW EITHER.  
CG: I’LL ERASE THIS RELATIONSHIP SO HARD,THERE WON’T EVEN BE A THEN.  
CG: I AM ENDING THIS INTERACTION.  
CG: RIGHT.  
CG: FUCKING.  
CG: NOW.  
CG: STRIDER.   
TG: the fuck dude   
CG: dave!! you better listen to karkat… he means business!  
CG: oh shoot whoops!

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] –-

 

\-- ectoBiologist  [EB] started pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--   
EB: he’s really angry, he is actually smashing his face into a wall right now.  
EB: repeatedly! :(   
TG: poor baby  
TG: come here let me kiss your booboos  
TG: listen vantas i dont get all bitchy when youre mackin on my best friend and moirail or whatever   
EB: huh?? what?? dave ew no way that is soooooooo gross!!!!!!!!  
EB: RELAX EGBERT, HE KNOWS, ALRIGHT.  
EB: what???? how!!!!!!!????????  
EB: REMEMBER. HE AND MY MOIRAIL. YOU DIPSHIT.   
TG: hey who are you to call him a dipshit you jack ass   
EB: YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW, ALRIGHT.  
EB: NOT A WORD OUT OF YOU.   
TG: um okay egbert  
TG: can you explain to me one more time really slowly why youre dating this 100% dickbag

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] -–

 

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] started pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--

CG: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO FUCK OFF, STRIDER.   
TG: hey youre the one messaging me asshole  
TG: i wasnt even talking to you i was talking to john   
CG: hey hey dave take it easy he’s just trying to look out for his moirail!   
TG: whats weird is why mine is supporting his douchebag of a boyfriend instead of supporting me   
CG: look dave im sorry but...  
CG: i think karkats right on this one.   
TG: ok   
CG: dave come on, you know i love you man!   
TG: yup   
CG: dave come on don’t be this way...   
TG: xddddddddddddddddfgfffdddddddddd ddddddddddddddddd ddddddddddddtfgvbuhnjmmmmmmmmmmmuyjyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyy yy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyrtfgvvvvvvvv vgtvcrtgcrtcrtcrtcrtcrtcrtcrtcrtcrtcrtcrtcrtcrtcrtcr tcrtcrtgv   
CG: um…  
CG: dave?  
CG: you okay man?  
CG: dave you there?  
CG: dave????????  
CG: sorry again… you know i love you! and rails before pails always right bro?  
CG: dave are you mad at me?  
CG: dave…  
CG: i’ll talk to you later then, i guess…  
CG: 

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] –-

 

You, Dave Strider, are in fact not mad at Egbert at all. You are simply a little bit preoccupied. Hell, you’re not even pissed at Karkat for being a douche.

The only thing you care about is the hot breath tickling at your throat and the sharp teeth grazing your neck, poking at your succulent skin. Two tongues run over the shell of your ear and you groan, quickly readjusting your shades so he doesn’t see your eyes. You’re well aware your elbow is resting across the keyboard and occasionally slip and sliding across it as if a kid ran their hands all the way down a piano.

He’s got his legs around your torso and the back of the chair, his fingers entwined in the light blond mess on your head, and his tongues all over your neck and ears and the little bit of revealed chest. Your hands find their way to his back, resting gently on his spine as he clutches his legs tighter around you in the chair. You grip him tightly and his hard-ons press up next to your bellybutton.

You look down at his dicks—your lustful staring disguised by your shades—each ripening up to a nice, full size. Plump, succulent, and a good length.

And then you look down at yours. You like to think of yourself as the master. It’s a good inch or so longer than his, and a good deal wider. You lick your lips greedily, and think about all the things you can do with two boys and three cocks.

Your thoughts scatter violently as Sollux grinds into your stomach hard, and you think you might die if you don’t get your pants off right now. His glasses are on the tip of his nose, red and blue, just like his eyes. He’s squinting, and biting his lip, and blushing furiously, a deep gold touching his gray skin.

“Dave,” he says quietly, hoarsely, and needily. You make a move to unzip his pants, but then he’s got your wrist, pushing you back weakly.

“Dave, thtop, thith ith wrong.” You try again, with your other hand, but he grips that one too, resisting a little harder this time. “Dave, I mean it.”

“Yeah,” you say matter of factly, wiggling your wrists.

“Karkat would hate me,” he hisses, gasping as you arch your body into him a bit.

“Yeah, so,” you kiss him, violently, abruptly, passionately. He pulls back, breathing hard.

“Look, Dave, you know I want to be your matethprit ath much ath you want to be mine, but Karkat meanth jutht ath much to be ath you do.” Your body visibly tense, but then you relax, and he releases your wrists.

“Hey man, you gotta tell that son of a bitch no sometimes, a’ight,” you shift slightly under him, and his glasses finally slide off into your lap.

“Dave, I’m sorry, I just can’t—” And then you’re back at his mouth. He pushes against your chest to try to free himself, but he’s just so skinny against your lean, but defined body. You break the kiss, and he stops struggling, sputtering slightly and looking a bit angry, but definitely aroused.

“I want you,” you breathe into his neck, and he shivers. You can see he wants it too.

“Yeah, and?”

“And I’m a Strider,” you grin matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, I know, but tho what?”

“Striders always get what they want,” and he can’t help but smirk back at you, as you pick him up, supporting his body around you as you lip-lock all the way to your room.

You set him gently on the bed, pressing your body between his legs and caging his head between your arms.

“Karkat’s gonna blacklist us, Sollux,” you grin at him, and this time, he grins back.

“Yeah, well, thometimeth I gotta tell that thon of a bitch no.”

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] –-

TG: fucked your best friend

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] –-

 

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

TG: and it was great

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] -–

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. I always answer comments and questions and things, so please leave me one, if you'd like!


End file.
